Sex (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Sexo. Envía sentimientos a tu cerebro, esa sola palabra. A veces construye relaciones, pero a menudo las rompe, al parecer. A veces es debido a que estás teniendo sexo, que eres un idiota.


**Sex (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis: ** Sexo. Envía sentimientos a tu cerebro, esa sola palabra. A veces construye relaciones, pero a menudo las rompe, al parecer. A veces es debido a que estás teniendo sexo, que eres un idiota. ( **HappyBlushCalayapie ** escribió el relato original. Traducción _momentáneamente_ no autorizada.)

 **Disclaimer:** School Days y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La obra original, la novela visual es propiedad de 0verflow. El anime del mismo son propiedad de TNK y Keitaro Motonaga. No gano nada traduciendo esto, salvo minutos de diversión y de práctica con el idioma.

 **Notas de autor (** **HappyBlushCalayapie)** **: ** Actualmente estoy re-viendo la serie, así que ya no estoy en el medio de ella, lo lamento si esto apesta. Estoy en el episodio 2. Me encanta esta serie (no sé por qué), y se inspira fanfiction de mí. Habrá más de esto, pero no este fanfic. Es sólo un one shot. Está clasificado "T" porque esto no tiene realmente sexo.

 **Parejas:** Makoto &Sekai, Makoto&Kotonoha.

 **Se sitúa en:** Algún lado de la mitad de la serie.

 **Notas Finales: ** Simplemente leí esta preciosura de drabble y quise traducirlo.

Si no han leído la novela visual, se las recomiendo encarecidamente; tiene 21 finales tantos buenos como malos, ustedes mismo decidirán con cuál quedarse. Oh, y aporta demasiadas buenas ideas para fanfics, tengo en mente publicarlas pero ya para más adelante, mi prioridad ahora es seguir traduciendo fics de Rule of Rose. Espero que les guste mucho, porque a mí en lo personal me encantó. Bastante realista, como debe ser. Y sí, ya sé imaginarán cuál es mi preferida para Makoto.

* * *

X.O.X.O.X.

Sexo. Envía sentimientos a tu cerebro, esa sola palabra. A veces construye relaciones, pero a menudo las rompe, al parecer.

Hablando de estas cosas envía escalofríos por tu espina dorsal, te golpea con el miedo, te sorprende y lanza tus emociones en un torbellino. Hace cosas idiotas por sexo.

A veces es debido a que estás teniendo sexo, que eres un idiota.

Él la tenía en lugares públicos, en lugares privados, y en lugares donde la gente podía ver o escucharlos para que ella se preocupara mientras la utilizaba. Ahora, ella estaba sentada en un banco en el techo de la escuela mientras que él practicaba a chupar sus pezones. Ella se quedó sin aliento. No es que lo estaba haciendo _mal_ , pero estaba siendo un poco _rudo_.

—Despacio, Makoto. A Kotonoha podría no gustarle esta rudeza cuando hagas esto con ella. —Dijo Sekai. Estaba segura de que ella estaba haciendo esto por él. Para ella. Para ellos.

Ella estaba haciendo esto por ella misma, y ella lo sabía.

Odiaba la humillación. Odiaba lo que se hizo a sí misma. Odiaba que él estuviera pensando en otra chica mientras le hacía esto. Por supuesto, ella le enseñó a hacerlo, diciendo que 'Kotonoha' y pensando 'Kotonoha' era la práctica de su relación. Ella sólo se estaba asegurando de que cuando finalmente tuvieran sexo, sería a navegar sin problemas a partir de entonces, y él ya no necesitaría de ella nunca más. Iba a estar bien con volver a ser amigos normales.

Hizo todo lo posible para convencerse de que era verdad.

Setsuna no estaba convencida. Sabía desde el principio que Sekai quería a Makoto, y como ella quería el mundo para Sekai—irónico, en realidad—, ella quería a Sekai que lo tuviera. Si podía contar con él, sería el ser más cercano que jamás llegaría a tener, incluyéndose a sí misma. Ella podía estar bien con eso.

Sekai lo robó de todos en el nombre de todo lo que es bueno: para prepararlo para una chica con la que tuviera una relación, lo cuál sólo hizo quererlo aún más. Había oído historias de él por Setsuna, porque Setsuna tiene sentimientos por él, y eso es lo que ocasionó que empezara a tener sus sentimientos; desde que Setsuna se siente responsable de esta tontería sin sentido, siempre regaña a su amiga, diciéndole que él tiene que dejar a Kotonoha. Tiene que ser Sekai, y ninguna otra chica.

Un día, bajo la constante presión de su amiga, finalmente dijo que ella misma iba a terminar todo esto, y dejar de seguir encadenando a Kotonoha, pero era una mentira.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su casa sola. Estubo a punto de llamar a Makoto, pero pulsa el botón 'cancelar' en su lugar, y bajó su teléfono.

—Lo siento tanto...—susurró a nadie en particular. Nadie le había susurrado una disculpa a todos los que ella estaba lastimando, y a cada uno de los que jamás había herido.

Se deslizó hacia abajo contra la puerta hasta que estuviese de rodillas, y luego tiró de las mismas delante de ella para que pudiera enterrar su cara en ellas y llorar, clavándose las uñas en sus brazos para tratar de aliviar su dolor emocional de alguna manera, de algún modo.

Dios sabe que ella deseaba poder hacer que se detuviera.

FIN


End file.
